Forever is Gone
by spongebobxluvsxme
Summary: Im not good with these, but please read! Its U/P and well....read it! and review too! ^^;


Forever is Gone By-- spongebobxluvsxme..aka vanessa...  
  
A/n: Ookay.. Ive been working on this one for awhile, its going to have P/U uub or uubu or whatever his name is but poor guy doesn't even has his name on the dbz drop down list..but if you don't like him I guess you don't have to read it  
  
Okay..Pan is in Hell for killing her self after she found out Trunks married Marron, I had another fic that explained it more in detail so this is kinda like a part two to it, you can prolly find it at my userlookup, but that's really all you need to know before reading this..,okies oh and please review!  
  
Okay then on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever is gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one .(I think.^^;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You didn't need sleep here it was useless,besides there was no actual time here so it didn't matter. So Pan found herself wandering around 'hell' meeting people, learning their stories of lies,hate, and whatnot.  
  
Everyone had their own,each different from the rest. Sometimes Pan was surprised, never on earth would she have given a thought or a prayer to all the people who damned themselves. Did they deserve it? Alive,Pan would have said 'hell no, they did that to themselves' but when the tables turned,and now that she was here ,in hell with them she had a change of heart.Of course some did deserve it,they certainly did, but Pan didn't want to get into that, it was more depressing. And it didn't look like anything was going to ever be bright around this place  
  
She only wanted to be alive again, to be with her family and friends. Pan was alone and scared,being here every moment was taking its toll. She always prayed that Dende would forgive her,let her free. She knew she was stupid, what she had done was beyond stupid it was in the past.Dende should know that.  
  
Well to her it was in the past! So wander she did, there wasn't much dimension to this place it was very vacant. It only gave depth into the emptiness Pan was feeling. It was hopeless,she had to wonder if her family missed her,or thought about her, anything! Tears shed,as she cried for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Videl sliently chopped vegetables in the kitchen, she looked to the clock on the wall. 3:25. She smiled as she could almost hear Pan barging through the door, ranting about school, telling her and Gohan about her day. She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
It was times like these where she remembered the good days of life that made her miss Pan the most. Videl set the knife down and wiped at her eyes, as tears formed. She was a horrible wreck the day of Pan's funeral. Videl promised herself that after that she would stay strong, she knew Pan wouldn't want her to be sad . Still no promise ever kept took the pain away of losing her only child.  
  
"Videl, Hunny? Im home!" Gohan shouted coming in, "Hey! What smells so good!" he said as he entered the kitchen. He stopped, as Videl fumbled with a knife her voice uneasy.  
  
"Oh..dinner..wi.will be done in a mintue.." she said pretending to cut the already cut carrots and potatos.  
  
"Videl? What's wrong?" Gohan asked gently,aprroaching his wife. Placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing..nothing" she said quietly ,Gohan couldn't see her face hidden behind her dark hair but he knew she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying Videl?" he asked  
  
Videl droped the kinfe, she draped her self on Gohan as she muffled her face in his chest.  
  
"Oh..Gohan I miss Pan so much,"she sobbed, holding him tighter for relief. He wraped his arms around her,nodding more to himself than to her.  
  
"I miss her too," he said soothing her. Gohan truly did miss Pan, he missed her a lot.  
  
  
  
A breeze blew by, rustling the trees. Uubu placed flowers atop Pan's gravemarker. It was'nt much but it said a lot. Reading her name was a punch to Uubu's chest. It was a clear reminder that she was gone, a tidel wave of emotion swept through him.But nothing happened, he wished something did. He felt numb, cold and empty..like losing Pan was losing a part of himself. He had known he loved her for a long time..but she didn't. He could have saved her,he still had trouble forgetting..that night. He had found her, blood was all around her. As he cradled her lifeless body, he spoke to her, shaking her..praying she would wake up from that horrible nightmare.  
  
But she didn't wake up, she wasn't coming back. Still he persisted as if some how she would answer him, somehow come back. He stayed with her until her parents came feeling that her ki had slipped. With him they crumbled, that was the first time Uubu seen Gohan cry. Uubu stepped back away from the gravemarker, drawing in a deep breath. "Pan.." he whispered.  
  
Pan's eyes widened in surprise , she had been staring into a pond she found hidden behind some shrubs. The water was tinted gray, but none the less a ripple was made, something came through the two worlds . She had heard her name. She leaned as far as she dared peering closely.  
  
  
  
"Pan.can you hear me?" Uubu asked foolishly, he knew Pan couldn't hear him.  
  
  
  
Pan heard her name again, this time she knew the voice. "Uubu!" she thought, but before the words could actually form, something pulled her down into the water. The pond grew massive as the force pulled her deeper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n:. Sorry to cut it short , I just wanted to post it so much! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
